Say Goodnight Gracie
by RodayGorham44
Summary: Shawn is reunited with his little sister 20 years after Henry sent her away. He's still holding a grudge, but she may not live through her next birthday with out his help. Did I mention it's tomorrow? Implied Shules.
1. Unexpected Visitor

**Hello All! First Psych fic here. It is one of my favorite shows and i thought i'd give it a shot. Look forward to Shawn and Gus banter, Shawn bugging Lassie, and some shameless Shules moments :). Enjoy. Reviews are to me like a pineapple smoothie is to Shawn!**

* * *

It was a hot day in Santa Barbara. Almost too hot. The beach was mostly empty and the sidewalks only held one or two runners and a girl walking her hand held dog every so often. It was only 1:00pm.

Shawn and Gus sat in Psych's office watching a Tivo'd episode of_ America's Next Top Model_, the fans blowing full speed on both of them, because even the air conditioning wasn't helping. Well that's not entirely true. There hadn't been any recent cases and the boys were running low on money. They couldn't afford to keep the air running even on the few "Is my boyfriend cheating on me?" sob cases Shawn was taking to try and bring in money.

The days were dragging too. They tried multiple times to pass the time by heading over to the SBPD to bug Lassie or Jules but Chief Vick would kick them out. They couldn't understand why. There were no cases. And she never had a problem with it before. Even Henry didn't need them for anything.

Shawn was bored to death. Even ANTM wasn't holding his attention like it used to. So when halfway through the show, someone knocked on the door Shawn leaped up form his spot next to Gus on the couch, causing his best friend to spill the bowl of popcorn that was on his lap, yelling;

"I'll get it!"

"Make me more popcorn while your up Shawn!." Gus yelled after him, trying to pick up the hundreds of kernels that had scattered on the floor. But Shawn didn't hear him. He was staring at the person on the other side of the threshold. A girl, just a few inches shorter than him, dark brown hair like him, sunglasses blocked out her eyes but they were probably hazel like his too.

"Hi Shawn." the girl said a little nervously but a smile was on her face. Shawn suddenly slammed the door in her face and leaning his back against it, a look of shock on his face.

"Who was it man?" Gus had just walked in at the sound of the door shutting looking confused. The was another knock. Gus looked at his friend, still confused and not understanding the expression on Shawn's face.

"Uh, Shawn?" Gus said.

"Shawn.... please let me in.." said the girl. He still didn't move, but after a few more knocks and another plea Gus shoved the stunned Shawn out of the way and opened the door.

"I'm sorry about that. Please come in." He said gesturing for her to enter the office. Even with the sunglasses, Gus swore there was something familiar about her face.

"Thanks Gus." she said. Gus was right about something being familiar if she knew his name. But he still didn't know who she was.

"You know my name?"

"Of course. Shawn pushed me out of your memory too?" She looked over at the still dumbfounded boy.

"I guess so. Usually I have an awesome memory." Gus said, also looking over at him. Shawn finally broke out of his trance like stare and looked at both of them.

Gus... You remember Grace....my sister" Gus's memory shot back to when they were young and saw a little girl sitting in Shawn's living room playing with a doll. Now he knew why she looked familiar.

"You blocked me out of his life too?!" She sounded a little shocked. Well..more than a little.

"What do you want Grace?" He snapped back. She didn't hesitate to answer.

"Your help."


	2. Forgiven

Shawn couldn't contain the childish eye roll that he did at her statement.

"Oh you need my help?" He said angrily. For the first time in a while Gus watched Shawn struggle to keep his cool. Usually that only happened around his father.

_Should have thought about that before you up and left with no explanation._ Shawn thought to himself.

"Shawn how dare you. You know damn well I didn't want to leave!" Shawn blinked. How did she..?

"Yeah I heard you. It's the reason Dad took me to grandma and grandpa's in the first place. He was scared of me."

Gus looked back and forth between the two of them trying to figure out what had just happened. Then it hit him.

"You're...telepathic?" Gus asked, slightly shocked but excited all the same.

Now that Gus was looking at Grace, he started to remember the little girl who he had never really spent much time around for she was always at the beach or climbing in the hills with her mother or with the neighbor girl who acted as a make shift babysitter. He couldn't remember how many days had gone by after he'd stop noticing her before he asked Shawn where she was. Shawn was uncharacteristically quiet the first time he asked. Then he ran off to pull a frisbee the two of them had gotten stuck in a tree earlier in that summer. The next time Gus asked, Shawn angrily said not to talk about her. Gus was amazed he had forgotten about Grace so easily but he was Shawn's friend not hers. She looked over to him.

"Yes. I am. And don't be excited Gus, it's not all it's cracked up to be. But anyway, looks like I'm not the only one who has a special ability." She turned back to Shawn.

"Psychic huh?" She said turning to look at the decal on the window.

"Fake psychic. We solve cases for the Santa Barbara Police Department." Gus said before Shawn could say anything.

"Oh, so dad taught you well?" Grace said focusing on Shawn again. He'd had enough.

"Seriously Grace, what do you want?!" He snapped again. So she got serious, and slowly, finally, took her sunglasses off and moved her bangs from her eyes.

"Like I said before, your help."

Shawn took the tiniest step back as did Gus when she looked at him. The bruise not only encircled her left eye, but seeped down to her cheeks. No wonder she wore those bug eye like sunglasses. They covered everything, because no amount of make up could. Suddenly Shawn's anger flew from his body and his 20 year dormant big brother instinct took over like it had never be suppressed in the first place.

"Gracie what happened?" He said using her childhood nickname and moving closer to her.

"This is two weeks old too believe it or not." She said, looking down at the floor.

"Two weeks? Gus do you have anything in your case for this?" Shawn said looking to his best friend. Gus went into the office to check.

"My ex-boyfriend did it. And trust me. He didn't get another chance. I left his ass. Actually... he had done it before.. but it wasn't as bad. And it was on my wrist. He pulled me too hard. But this time..." She sighed then looked back up at her brother.

"Lets just say this wasn't done with a fist." Grace suddenly couldn't breathe. But when the impact of what hit her settled she noticed it was Shawn holding her in a bear hug.

"Shawn...can't breathe." She choked out, and he quickly released her.

"Sorry."

"I'm not finished." She said sadly.

"I got a restraining order that day, moved out into a friends place. But two days ago I got this." She reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper just as Gus came back.

"No luck buddy." He said.

"What's that?" He asked about the paper Shawn was now holding.

"_I may not be able to get to you, but I have people who can. You won't live through your birthday._

_Love always, Danny."_

Gus was the only one who was unfazed by the note.

"Well at least we have some time. When's your birthday Grace?"

"Tomorrow." Both Grace and Shawn said at the same time in the same somber tone.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Gus said in the same way he did when something finally all came together and made sense.

"You only just came now?" Shawn said.

"I came as fast as I could pack and find a flight Shawn. Luckily you weren't that hard to find and I didn't have to go to Dad. You're all over the papers here."

"Shawn likes to show off." Gus said again gesturing for her to go ahead of him into the living area so she could sit down.

" He always did from what I can remember." She said with a small laugh.

"Alright, alright enough with ganging up on Shawn. We need to figure out what we can do to help you."

"You're da…?" Gus's question was cut off by death glares from a twin set of hazel eyes.

"Were you not listening?" Shawn said.

"Ok, sorry."

"Lassie and Jules would be the next best thing." Shawn said, his face lighting up at the mention of Juliet O'Hara's name.

"Wait. Hold up. What's a 'Lassie and Jules'." Grace asked.

"Two of our friends at the SBPD. They're detectives." Gus filled in.

"I already went to the police. Restraining order remember?"

"Yeah but they can track down this bastard and put him and his buddies behind bars." Shawn said getting up and heading for the door.

"I guess that's our cue to leave." Gus said holding his arm out for her to take. Grace smiled at him and took his arm and they quickly followed Shawn out to the Echo.

* * *

**Again reviews are to me like a pineapple smoothie is to Shawn :) Thanks for all the great feed back so far!**


	3. They're In

**You guys know the drill by now. Reviews are my kind of pineapple smoothie. Thanks for all the feedback so far! **

**This chapter I'd like to dedicate to _sweetdetection_, fellow Shules lover, fanfic writer, and new found friend :)**

* * *

Within twenty minutes, Gus parked the Echo in front of the Santa Barbara Police Department. Walking in they grabbed their visitor's passes and left Grace to fill out the paper work for one as they headed off to find Lassiter and Juliet.

Jules was at her desk, scribbling away at something when Shawn came up,sat on the edge and leaned backwards till he was at her eye level.

"Hey Jules. you're looking nice today." Juliet looked down at her outfit then back up at Shawn.

"Shawn, I'm wearing what I usually wear."

"So you are. Doesn't mean you don't look nice." He said winking at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Shawn?"

"Where's Lassie? I need to talk to both of you."

"Shawn, you could have at least had Gus wait with me. I don't know my way around this place. You're lucky that you think so-"

"Grace! Meet Detective Juliet O'Hara. Or Jules as I like to call her." Shawn said cutting her off, not wanting her to spill her secret.

"Oh. So this is Jules?" She asked Shawn. He nodded and she turned back to the blonde and held out her hand as Juliet who stood up from her chair. She looked at the petite brunette.

_Another one of Shawn's many girlfriends. _She thought as she shook the out stretched hand.

_I wonder how long he'll be seeing this one…_ Juliet's thoughts were cut off as Grace spoke.

"Grace Spencer. Nice to meet you." A mixture of confusion and concern quickly flashed across Juliet's face as she registered the 'Spencer'.

_Oh God, what did he do?_ She thought as she turned to look at Shawn. Grace tried not to look like she was listening in, but this was interesting.

"Spencer?"

"She's my sister." Shawn said like it was completely obvious.

"You have a sister?" _And never told me?_ She thought. Grace noted the slight hurt that lined the tone of her thoughts and glanced at Shawn, but he was playing it cool.

"Yes, It's actually an interesting story-"

"That no one in this department wants to hear." Came another voice. They all turned to see Carlton Lassiter walking towards them. Grace felt her heart rate pick up in the slightest.

_My God his eyes..._ She thought blushing a eyes. Blue Eyes. Gets her every time.

"Spencer, I thought you were kicked out this week multiple times by the Chief?"

"Lassie face! Good to see you too. I would like to introduce you to my sister." Grace smiled over at him, trying her best to look cute.

"What happened? Did she get hit by a truck?" Grace's smiled faded a little when she realized he was talking about her black eye.

"Carlton!" Juliet hissed. She had noticed too but didn't want to say anything.

"_Sorry_. _Poor thing, looks like it hurts._" Lassiter thought to himself. He never apologized out loud, but Grace's smiled picked up again. She knew he was probably one of those tough guy cops, but underneath was probably really sweet.

"Not so much anymore, and don't worry about it." She said to him. He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, but blew off his thought of 'Did she hear me?"

"Anyway, before Lassie rudely interrupted me. We were separated when I was ten and she was only five. Our dad sent her to live with our grandparents in Maine to quote, unquote "go to school for the gifted". Shawn smirked at the face Lassiter made.

"I never believed it but turns out she does have a special ability like me, but I shall not tell you what it is because... well I respect her privacy."

"You don't expect us to believe that both of you are psychic do you?"

"Oh I'm not psychic Detective." Grace said.

"Again, Lassie, with the interruptions. Please hold all questions till the end." Lassiter rolled his eyes as Shawn continued.

"The reason we are here is because she has a death threat from her ex boyfriend, who by the way made her look like she got hit by a truck, against her."

"And you need us for...?" Lassiter asked. Shawn pulled the threatening note out of his back pocket and handed it to Juliet, who read it out loud. Grace cringed as she read the 'Love, always,' part.

"When is your birthday Ms. Spencer?" Lassiter asked.

"It's Grace. And my birthday is tomorrow Detective. I'll be 26." She said with a small wink. He couldn't help but to smile. He was starting to notice how cute she really was. She was definitely beautiful. Not ridiculously beautiful, but enough to make most girls jealous.

"Please, call me Carlton." He said. Shawn noticed the exchange and it took him all his strength not to vomit right then and there. Gus even turned and put his hand to his mouth to hold back a gag.

"Well then, we better find you a safe place to stay for the time being ." Juliet said smiling at her.

"If you'd like you can stay with me." Grace started to nod in agreement but before she could completely accept the offer, Shawn answered for her.

"Oh that won't be necessary Jules. She's gonna stay with me." Shawn said. Grace raised an eyebrow at him. This was the first she'd heard of that plan.

"Well then I still don't see why you need us Spencer." Lassiter said, starting to get more annoyed than he already was from when he first heard Shawn enter the building.

"Come on Carly. Get your head in the game. I need you to track this guy down. Him and any possible buddies he could have sent after my sister."

"Well, come with us Grace so we can get some details on Danny and his friends." Juliet said.

"We don't need you Spencer." Lassiter said holding out a hand to stop Shawn from following the girls.

"But -"

"You can wait outside." He said more sternly.

"Hey..."

Grace gave Shawn a reassuring nod, and heard him think;

"_They'd better watch over her... Jules really does look beautiful today.. I wonder why."_

"Hold on a second Detective O'Hara." She said and walked back over to Shawn.

"You like her." She whispered. Shawn gaped at her for a brief second before quickly regaining himself.

"Can't a guy think a girl is pretty?"

"You said beautiful."

"Same thing!"

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you like Juliet."

"I do not." Grace chuckled. She could see right through that and Shawn knew it. She watched his eyes light up a little as he thought;

_Did she think anything about me? _ He was about to say it out loud when Grace beat him with the answer

"Wouldn't you like to know." With that she turned and walked back to the detectives leaving Shawn gaping a little. He closed his mouth and looked over at Gus who just shrugged. Shawn looked back to where the three had been to see that they had disappeared.

_Not fair!_ _Withholding information is a criminal offense!_ He shouted in his head hoping she heard and walked off towards the Chief's office, Gus rushing after him.


	4. Storms

**A/N:** This chapter and the next have only been skimmed by my beta who said they were fine. So lets hope you all think so. I just could wait to get to this part any longer. I needed you guys to read this. Lol so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

An hour and a half later, Gus had left Shawn to wait for Grace alone. He'd pestered the Chief and Buzz and any other cop who would listen to him, until he was forced to just sit at Juliet's desk and wait. At that moment he heard her heals click to a stop a few feet back.

"What are you doing at my desk Shawn?" She said. Shawn turned around quickly, and hopped out of her chair.

"I.. I was just waiting for you to cough my sister back up. Where is she?" he said looking around Juliet dramatically. She smiled a knowing smile.

"She's still talking to Lassiter." She walked around Shawn to her desk just as Grace and Lassiter came up the stairs from the interrogation room. Grace was laughing at something Carlton had said. Shawn couldn't believe his eyes. Was this really...?

_Eww._ He thought, and Grace turned to look at him. She gave him a look but turned back to Lassiter and slipped him something quickly, her fingers lingering on his hand. Shawn saw the numbers and groaned. As she walked up to him she said;

"It's not 'eww' Shawn. Isn't a girl allowed to think a guy is handsome?" Using his earlier words against him.

"If that guy isn't Carlton Lassiter. And please don't tell me you just gave him your number." Grace crossed her arms against her chest.

"So what if I did?"

"Grace I don't even have your number yet! Seriously I can not watch him try to hit on you. It's disturbing." He said shuddering at the mere thought of it. She had to laugh a little.

_You're just as pathetic when you try to hit on me Shawn._ That came from behind them. From Juliet. Grace did her best not to laugh aloud to the thought. Juliet's tone wasn't mean though. She was laughing about it in her head.

"Don't be such a child Shawn. I'm allowed to like someone." She quickly changed the subject.

"So now what are we going to do?" Eager to get the thought of Lassiter even holding hands with Grace out of his mind, causing her to put her hands on her hips and give another warning glare, he spit out;

"Well since you're gonna be staying with me, I'd say we call Gus, go back to Psych and get your stuff-"

"I really didn't bring much stuff. It's all in this bag." she said showing her purse. Shawn looked puzzled.

"You fit stuff in there?" She laughed again.

"I'm a girl Shawn. It's kinda how we work."

"Well then, we still need Gus to come get us, then I can take you back to my apartment." She nodded in agreement and Shawn pulled out his phone to hail Gus.

Once back at Psych and shown the way they were going back to Shawn's, Grace was about ready to run back inside and ask Gus for a ride.

"Absolutly not Shawn." She said staring at the motorcycle Shawn was pointing at.

"Oh come on Grace. I've been riding this thing forever. Only one accident under my belt. And that wasn't even my fault. A criminal tried to run me off the road." Shawn defended. Grace rolled her eyes, not believing the story.

"I'd rather search for my mysterious would-be killer than get on that with you."

"Please Gracie? I promise nothing will happen. We're only 15 minutes from my building." He gave her a big overdramatic pout and puppy dogs eyes, and she tried not to laugh. But it was no use when he started batting his eyelashes at her. She lost it, and gave in.

"Ok, ok I'll do it, just stop making that face." Shawn smiled and fist pumped the air with a quiet 'yes' before throwing his helmet at her and hopping on the bike

_Now I know the perfect trick to get Juliet to ride with me one day._ He thought.

"There you go again. Do you really not know that you do that all the time? Another reason you need to admit you like Juliet." She said putting the helmet on and walking over to the motorcycle and getting on behind him.

"Oh knock it off with that mind reading stuff." He said.

"As soon as I see you do this psychic nonsense I've been reading about."

"Oh trust me." He kicked the bike on and revved the engine.

"You will. Hold on." Grace threw her arms around his waist just in time for him to take off down the street.

* * *

After kissing the ground in front of the apartment complex and walking through Shawn's front door, Grace looked around his apartment. It wasn't as bad as she had imagined. It was bigger that's for sure, and it was cleaner. Then again she didn't think Shawn spent much time in it. Or maybe Henry really did teach him something other than trying to be a cop.

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies, splitting a pizza and catching up a little on each other's lives. Shawn found out that Grace had a small addiction to tattoos. Five all together. Two in places Shawn would never see.

'What's this one?" he asked pointing down to her wrist. She twisted her arm till he could see the words.

"_lost"_ Was scrawled in cursive black ink along with a date. He didn't quite recognize it. He looked up to inquire and could tell Grace was bracing herself to tell him, so he asked in his head.

_Is that about when you left?_ She just nodded, sending the answer from her mind to his.

_They day I stopped hearing from you._

She went on to explain her others to him, obviously trying avoid anymore questions. Grace learned that Shawn had had 57 jobs until Psych, and so far, with just about three years under his belt, it was the longest one he'd ever kept at.

It was ten o'clock now, not the normal time Shawn would go to sleep, but he figured Grace needed to to be strong for tomorrow. He excused himself, saying he'd be right back. Grace leaned back into the couch and sighed. Was she really here? After twenty years, was she finally was in contact with her brother? It didn't feel as awkward as she made it out to be on the plane ride over. She imagined, long silences, and hateful glares. Him refusing to help and being forced to talk to their father, since their mother was still away.

Sure they had a small fight when she first showed up, but it was to be expected. Shawn probably never understood why she was leaving. But so far it was almost like she never had left, and that made her stomach feel a little weird. Something this easy was too good to be true. A pillow hit the side of her head breaking her out of her trance.

"Hey." She said, giggling a little, her stomach calming some.

"Here you go. I hope the couch will be an ok bed for now." She looked down at it then back up at him.

"You seriously don't have like an air mattress or something?" She asked. It was ok to sit on, but she knew her back would be screaming at her tomorrow for sleeping on this thing.

"No. Sorry but this is gonna have to be your Tempor-Pedic for the time being. Unless you want to grab a hotel.."

"No!" She shouted, cutting him off and startling him a little. Shawn raised an eyebrow but quickly understood. She needed to be around someone she knew and trusted. She was in danger. He stole a glance at her bruised eye again and could only imagine what this Danny character would do to her now. He needed to get her through tomorrow.

"No.. this will be great. Thanks." She said quieter. Shawn walked over and placed the blanket he had on next to her.

"Night Grace." He said, patting her shoulder gently as he passed her.

"Night Shawn." She said to his retreating form. He walked down the hall to his room and she covered her head with the blanket and groaned. Why did she just freak out? She changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and all that, turned off the lights and laid back down.

_It's going to be ok Grace. Shawn is gonna make sure of that._ She thought to herself, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

At around 2 in the morning a storm rocked the city of Santa Barbara, and for Grace, she swore it was the worst over Shawn's apartment. The lightning was brighter, the thunder louder. In all truth it was bad everywhere, but Grace had hated and feared thunderstorms ever since a few months before she left.

There was another thing she hated. Over and over again through her adult life she was told that nothing could hurt her, and there was nothing to be afraid of. She knew that for crying out loud. Why was it irrational to have a fear of storms? She thought it was irrational to have a fear of open spaces but she didn't criticize people for having it or tell them not to be scared. At least a storm had the capability to hurt you. How could standing in a wide open space do that?

Only one person ever told her that it would just be ok. That it'd be over soon and to just hold on. And that person was only a few feet away. But would he remember?


	5. Truth

As a loud crack of thunder hit, Shawn awoke from a very pleasant dream he was in the middle of. But when he realized that it was storming, he groaned. Not from anger, but from sympathy. He knew instantly that he should go out there and sit with her... but what if she had grown out of it? What if he went out there and woke her up by mistake? He'd feel like an ass for doing that to her. Especially on a night where she needed rest to be able to make it through the next day.

But as his door suddenly creaked open, Shawn's assumption was shot down. Grace was still scared. He closed his eyes as she walked up to the side of his bed. He heard her sniffing back a stuffy nose. She was crying...or had been. One eye peaked open and Shawn took in the sight of his baby sister.

As the lightning lit up his room again, he _saw_ her red eyes, her biting her lip, cringing as the thunder hit and playing with her hands. She tried to reach out to him but must have thought better of it. He hated to see her this way. It was just like they were kids again.

After her third attempt to 'wake' him up, he couldn't stand seeing her on the verge of more tears, too afraid to get his attention.

"Come on Gracie, get in." He said moving the sheets away. After she recovered from nearly jumping out of her skin, she hopped in next to him.

"Thank you Shawn." She said, her voice a little thick from crying. She left a decent amount of space between them. It used to be that they'd fall asleep hugging each other, but after 20 years of no contact, Grace didn't think Shawn would be up to more than sharing the bed. And that was already asking too much in her book. So they both laid there, not knowing what to do next.

Shawn felt a little awkward. Ok more than a little. A lot. He'd really only had a girl in his bed if he slept with her. Grace had been gone for 20 years. He'd gotten so used to just falling asleep. But this was his sister. She needed him.

He hesitantly moved from his back to his right side to face her and then even more hesitantly put his arm around her.

They really hadn't touched since she'd arrived, but her gift worked better this way. Yes, she could always hear peoples thoughts, but physical contact made it possible to see everything. Memories, thoughts, emotions...anything. As soon as his hand touched her back, Grace connected with Shawn's mind.

She closed her eyes and listened to Shawn's internal struggle, felt the tension in his body for this whole situation (though he was hiding it well), then watched as the memory of her as a child coming to him that night flashed through him. She kept quiet. She didn't want to say anything just yet. She just cringed and whimpered at every noise the storm made.

"So, what made you scared of these? If I recall, there were tons of storms before you came that night." Shawn asked quietly. She opened her eyes and looked at him for a few moments.

"I don't remember most of them. But the one that started it was the one that made that tree in our yard fall."

"Dad hated that thing. He thanked that storm."

"He also thanked where it landed. I was awake for the whole thing. I heard the lighting strike it, heard it slam to the ground.."

"It was like... two feet from your room wasn't it." She nodded. Shawn was a tad bit stunned. A tree could have crashed into his five year old sisters room. What if it hit her?

"So when the next time a storm hit, I went to you. Knowing, even though you were my big brother and 'hated' me, you'd be more helpful than mom or dad. I know they love us, but you know mom would have put me through a psych eval, and dad would have tried to get me to get over it. "

Again the memory flooded Shawn's mind. She felt how annoyed he was that she had woken him up, then felt the joy he had for knowing she trusted him. Lightning and thunder hit again, and hard and Grace closed the rest of the space between her and Shawn. His memory quickly shifted to her in Henry's truck, all her stuff packed up and in the cab, then them driving away and him trying to run after them. Her eyes sprung to tears immediately. She felt the pain, the betrayal. He finally had someone other than Gus and now she was gone. Young Shawn's face was that of sadness and anger.

She never should have seeped into Henry's mind that day. None of this would have happened if she hadn't.

'Shawn I'm so sorry." She choked out.

"I never wanted to leave. I should have never shown dad..." But she couldn't go on.

"Gracie it's alright.." He tried, but she stopped him.

"Shawn, I can feel everything you did that day. You hated me... hated Dad more than ever. You were heart broken. Mom sided with dad... you thought you were being lied to." She paused for a moment to shrink into him more as lighting lit up the room again.

"As long as I have physical contact with you, I can feel everything you do, see everything, hear everything." She was crying more now. Shawn was feeling awkward again. He didn't do well with tears. Especially when it was a girl crying them, let alone his own. He wanted to take his hand away, to make her stop feeling these things, but he couldn't move.

"It's ok Gracie. I understand." He said, resigning to rubbing her back gently, but suddenly his anger towards her earlier that day seeped back into him. Grace felt it, and knew it was time to show him what really happened. She reached out and placed her palm on his cheek, her fingertips gently connecting with his temple one by one. As soon as her pinkie touched his skin both of their eyes closed instantly, but Shawn gasped as he was pulled into the world of his youth.

He was looking through Grace's eyes, through the window of their father's truck, at a young version of himself perched at the top of the porch. An overwhelming sense of sadness and hurt filled him as the truck pulled out of the driveway and young Shawn rocketed off the porch, running as fast as he could after them. Shawn felt his eyes water, which meant Grace had stared crying. Soon young Shawn stopped, either out of breath or giving up, and let the truck drive out of view.

The road stretched out far and the Santa Barbara coast was on his right side. He stared out the window and words escaped his mouth in his sister's voice.

'_I hate you.'_ It said and;

'_I hope Shawn hates you.' _Grace's tiny voice hitched at his name. He heard a voice say;

"_Shawn won't even notice you're gone in a few days.'_"

And his heart broke. But Henry's voice wasn't stern. No, far from it. It was lined with doubt and fear as the words spilled from his mouth, unable to control them. He then heard his father's voice in his head.

'_Once I start training him more he'll forget her. He needs to. He doesn't need this.' _

"You're gonna regret doing that to him Daddy."

Next, Grace's memory shot Shawn about 2 months ahead. He was now reading a letter from himself. He noticed it was numbered with a small '12' in the corner. It seemed as though he was angry in this one. He found himself talking out loud to someone else, telling them what to write back. Another month later was him running for the mailbox, only to find that there was no letter for him.

His heart felt like it was breaking again, Grace was distraught. Her final connection had been severed. Memories of sleepless, tearful, thunder and lighting filled nights were next, but then Shawn found himself back in his own body, looking through his own eyes at his little sister laying next to him. He was crying.

"Sorry." Grace said.

"The memory exchange can be a little emotional."

"Did you just like... Vulcan mind meld me or something?" Shawn asked, astounded and trying to erase the evidence of his tears. She smiled.

"I guess you could say that. It's similar, and I do like Star Trek." She smiled at him again.

"I never got any letters from you." Shawn confessed.

"When I didn't get any reply, I got angry and stopped writing. Dad forbid me to call.."

"I wrote back every time Shawn. Well at least I tried to. I found people to help me. It killed me to leave. You see that now? You see why I have that tattoo?" She asked. He just nodded then sighed. He should have known better. Just from the fact that she picked him over their parents to comfort her that night.

They both looked at each other for a few more minutes, then at the same time, flung their arms around each other and held on tight. But as quick as it happened, they pulled away, both a little embarrassed.

"So, um.. the storm stopped." Shawn said looking anywhere but at Grace. They both listened as the soft pitter patter of the rain finally stopped.

"I guess I'll go then." She said.

"Thanks for.. you know." Grace lifted the covers off of her and made to get up, but suddenly a hand landed on top of hers. She looked back at Shawn.

"You never know... another one may be rolling in right now. Wait..." He put his fingers up to his temple and closed his eyes.

"I see...yes, yes I was right." He said dropping his hand and looking at her with a smile.

"Another one is bound to show up. The spirits have told me so." Grace laughed softly at her brother.

"If you wanted me to stay, you didn't have to ask the spirits."

"Well it's nice to get their opinion." He said with a smile.

So she got back under the covers, and Shawn pulled her close. And for that moment, he was the ten year old trouble maker, and she was the five year old adventurer. It was a stormy night in 1987, and he was keeping her safe.

But this time, it was from more than some electricity and noise. More than a falling tree. It was an assassin, and he had no clue what move to make next.


	6. Henry I Mean Dad

**Sorry If Henry seems a little out of sorts in this. He's kinda stunned. And he's not a terrible horrible person. read all the way through. I promise you'll love him again :)**

* * *

**  
**

The next morning Shawn woke up alone. His mind quickly went into overdrive. Where was she? He jumped out of bed and headed for the living room.

_I'm in the kitchen. _He suddenly heard in his head. He relaxed a little but stormed into his tiny kitchen, anger swelling.

"Grace, are you.." He started to say, but stopped when he saw her. She was putting a plate on the small table. It had two pancakes a few pieces of bacon and some scrambled eggs on it. A glass of juice was on the table too.

"I..I didn't want to wake you up... so I decided to surprise you with breakfast. I was gonna come get you. I'm sorry." Shawn had all but forgiven her when he knew he smelled pineapple coming from one of the food items.

"It's alright, just.. just for the rest of today you're staying in either my sight or the polices'." He quickly sat down. She grabbed her coffee mug and sat down across from him.

"I take it you still have that odd obsession with pineapple since there's like three in the fridge. Glad I put it in the pancakes." She said, taking a sip of her coffee. Shawn wasted no time stuffing his face. Through mouthfuls he managed to say;

"These are amazing Gracie."

"Thank you." She said. She traced the outer rim of the mug absentmindedly as Shawn devoured his breakfast. When he was sure he was done he looked up to see that she was staring into space.

"You ok Gracie?" His voice startled her back into reality as she looked over at him.

"Yeah... yeah, just thinking is all." She looked down at her mug again.

"Hey." Shawn said scooting his chair over to her. He ducked his head down till his eyes met hers.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, you hear me?" She smiled weakly and nodded.

"Now, what do you say we go get Gus and...go see dad?" Grace nearly spit out the mouthful of coffee she just drank at those words.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"Grace.. as much as we both don't want to, he has the right.."

"I'm not going to see him."

"Well I want my letters. And after we go there we're going to the station so you have to come with."

"Shawn, you cannot make me go see dad."

"I cannot believe you are making me go se dad." Grace said from the back seat of the Echo as they pulled up to the house. Shawn just smiled and Gus rolled his eyes. As she got out of the car, memories flooded to her. Everything was the same to some extent. The house was the same colors, the fence was still bright white and the same flowers grew along it.

"Gus, you coming?" Shawn said to her, breaking her once again that day from a trance. She looked to him as he shut his door, noticing that Gus was still in the car. Better that he stay there.

"Uh, no Shawn. I'm gonna stay right here." Gus said, remaining buckled in the drivers seat, hands on the steering wheel and staring out through the windshield. Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Come on dude, don't be a limp biscuit. And Dad's probably making food. Maybe a cake. A pineapple upside down cake. Much better than the one I made in that Easy Bake oven..."

"I know how your dad acts when you surprise him with stuff, Shawn. I'm not getting involved. Even if there is food." He said, making his trademark "I'm standing my ground" face." Shawn shrugged.

"Your loss. You ready Grace?"

"As I'll ever be." She said looking back over at the house. He reached out for her hand.

"Come on, I'll be right here." She looked down at his hand and hesitated, but finally took it, and they walked the short distance to the gate. Shawn opened it and they spotted Henry kneeling along the fence...weeding. As Shawn stopped at this sight, Grace quickly ducked behind him, still not ready to go through with this.

"Seriously dad? Weeding? Are you sure you aren't Martha Stewart?" Shawn said, startling Henry. He was good at that today.

"Jesus Shawn!" He said clutching his chest.

"What brings you here? It better not be to borrow my truck. Because I'm not giving it to you. Not after you left all that garbage in it, and I'm pretty sure you spilled something too."

"No, dad. I don't want to borrow the truck. I have a visitor for you. Straight out of 1987." He squeezed her hand before yanking her and standing aside to let her into view.

"..Grace.." Henry said quietly at the sight of his daughter.

"Henry." She said, slightly agitated. Shawn nudged her gently.

"Dad." She corrected.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, standing up from his work.

"Shawn believed you had the right to know I was in town." Henry looked at his son.

"Is that so?"

"It's more than that. She's in trouble."

"Oh really? What, did you read some high and mighty person's mind, spill some deep dark secret and now they want you dead?" Grace took off her sunglasses, and Henry had the same reaction as Shawn. She knew he thought he was right, but didn't want to be.

"My ex-boyfriend wants me dead for leaving him after he hit me with..." She didn't continue, but the boys both got the hint.

"Before we continue, I want the letters you hid from me Dad."

"Stay out of this Shawn." Henry warned. But he wouldn't have it.

"No Dad. I've been 'out of this' for twenty years. I want my letters. Now."

"I can handle this." Grace said. She looked back at Henry. He looked so much different to her. His hair buzzed down, and not in his uniform was an odd sight to her. She was pretty sure she looked different to him too.

"How could you separate yourself from your own child? Sending just cards that never said 'love dad'. Keeping me from my brother?"

"It was for his own good Grace. I know you heard me say that."

"But what about MY own good Dad?! What about me growing up with out my family!?"

"You needed to be around people-"

"Save it Henry." She snapped.

"I looked up to you. As much as I was with mom, I really just wanted to be around you. My dad was a police officer. What kid wouldn't want that?"

_Me._ She heard Shawn think.

"Shawn." She said glaring at him, not holding back the anger that was welling up in her. She looked back on Henry.

"Even at five years old I wanted to make you proud. I saw how you constantly focused on Shawn, wanting to hone his observation. I just thought you liked him more. So how do you think I reacted when I learned I could hear what you were thinking?" Henry stayed quiet, simply folding his arms across his chest, waiting for her to continue.

"I thought you'd be so happy, that you'd want to train me to be a cop too. That you'd finally spend a little more time with me." She looked down at her feet for a second, taking a few deep breaths before looking back up at her father. She let go of Shawn's hand and took a step forward.

"But who would have thought that you would have the opposite reaction. Thinking I was some sort of freak. It's no wonder you don't approve of Shawn saying he's psychic."

"I don't care that he's pretending to be a psychic Grace." Big mistake.

"Oh so you'd rather me be a fake telepath?! Fooling people into thinking I can hear their thoughts? For what? My own personal gain? How does that help me? Do you think I always want to hear what people think?!"

"Hey! I help people. I solve murders!"

"Shawn. Last warning." She said, not even bothering to look at him. He stayed quiet.

"It was always about Shawn. Everything he does and will do is great. Even if he fakes it. But the person with an actually GIFT is the freak of the family!" Shawn flinched at that.

"Grace, you were young. I had to do what I thought was best for you and my family. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh I understand just fine dad. All you did was make me realize that my own father didn't want to come near me."

She began to back up to walk away, but stepped on the handle of Henry's small garden shovel. It rolled under her foot, causing her to loose her footing and fly backwards. In those few seconds of falling, Henry Spencer reached out to his daughter, his flesh and blood, but as quickly as he had out stretched his hand he retracted it. He still didn't want to touch her.

Seeing that his father was going to be no help, Shawn caught Grace as if she were doing a simple trust fall with him. Once righted, she scrambled out of his arms, tears in her eyes at another betrayal from her father and ran for the car.

"Grace!" Shawn called out after her.

"Gracie!" She didn't look back. She got in the back seat, slamming the door and buried her face in her knees. Shawn watched as Gus tried to talk to her before turning back to his father, shocked at the revelations that had been said.

"Letters. Now." Was all he could say, his temper flaring like it had when Grace first showed up. Henry didn't have the strength or the will to argue with Shawn at this point. So he simply disappeared into the house, coming out ten minutes later and handing him a bag.

"Here." Shawn snatched the bag, and began walking away. Henry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He could never truly tell his children why he acted the way he did. It was mostly on impulse. Not something he really wanted to do. Grace was so young, and didn't know the potential of her power. But the minute she touched Henry that one night twenty years ago, he knew. He remembered that moment clear as day.

_Henry looked out the window. Sometimes being a cop wasn't what he'd always hoped. He never wanted to-_

"_You shot someone daddy?" _ _Henry spun around so fast to look at his five year old, shock lining his eyes, that it almost hurt._

"_What did you say?"_

"_You shot a bad guy. Right here." She said simply, pointing to a spot on her chest. She walked over and hugged his waist. As she let go she looked up at him._

"_Don't be sad daddy. You got the bad guy."_

_All Henry could do was stare at her. How did she know all this? He hadn't said anything to Madeline yet about the case, so she couldn't have over heard._

"_I heard it here." She said, this time pointing to her head. Almost like she had answered his internal questions. It was then that he realized something. But... no. It was impossible. The only way she could have known he shot that guy today was if she had been there. But she hadn't. If what she said about hearing it in his head was true..._

"_How did you know I was sad?" He asked quietly._

"_When I hugged you." He thought for a few more seconds._

"_Gracelynn Spencer, what ever you just did.. don't do it again. Do you hear me?" He said sternly, striking a little bit of fear in the young girl. The smile she had falling quickly._

"_Daddy...I hear what's in your head... isn't that cool?"_

"_Go to your room." He said pointing towards the stairs. When she didn't move he took a step forward._

"_Now." Grace rushed out of the kitchen._

Maybe he over reacted. But man it really did scare him. He wouldn't go near her after that. It would have been ok if she could maybe only read Shawn's mind, but it was everyone. He couldn't subject his five year old daughter to hearing, feeling, and possibly seeing crimes playing around in his head. What if he saw a murder? It would traumatize her, and it would be his fault. No. He couldn't do that.

They were still in the car. Shawn trying to calm her down.

"Grace it's alright." Still not good with tears, Shawn was at a loss for what to say.

"The faster we get out of here, I'm sure she'll get calmer. Maybe seeing Lassiter will help." Gus said while starting the Echo. Shawn nodded yet grimaced a little again at the thought of Lassie hitting on his sister, and got in the passengers seat, giving a final glare to his father before they took off down the street.

"Happy Birthday little girl." Henry whispered to himself, the fact that she was in danger only now sinking in.


	7. Some Promises are Broken Others are Kept

**This and the next 2 chapters are going to be shor****t. Just a heads up. I tried to make this chapter a little more "psych"-esque. the others were a little too serious. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shawn, I've been sitting here for almost three and a half hours. I have to pee." Grace said. Shawn just stared at her from his seat directly across from had gotten to the station around 11:30, it was now almost 3.

"Come on, don't you think this is a little dramatic?" She added.

"I said I wasn't going to let you out of my sight." Was all he said bringing his leg up to cross over the other. Shawn literally hadn't taken his eyes off his sister since they got to the SBPD, and she had calmed down. This was like a staring contest in which neither opponent was trying to get the other to blink.

"But we're at the station Shawn, with three other people who can watch me too. Along with however many officers are on duty. Do we really have to stay locked up in this room?"

"Yes." Grace groaned in frustration, throwing her head back against the chair, but then a plan quickly popped into her head.

"Shawn, do you know what I do for a living?" He shook his head 'no' and she smiled.

"Well, right now I'm out of my jurisdiction, but I can definitely get some help in changing that." He raised and eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"You see Shawn, I'm a Jury Coordinator. I hand out jury summons, process the ones that come back and stuff like that. So I know some people." Her smile got bigger as Shawn's eyes grew a little wide.

"So, if you don't let me out of here right now, I will make it so there is no way you can ever get out of doing it when it's given to you. Psychic or not." Shawn thought that over for a moment.

"You don't scare me." He said, slightly childishly. Grace just smirked, reaching down and pulling her phone out of her purse.

"I can make the call right now." She said as she began to type away on her phone. Shawn shot up instantly and opened the door of the room they were in.

"No. Not necessary. Go ahead."

"Thanks." She said and quickly brushed past him.

"Oh, hello detective." Grace said at the sight of Carlton on the other side of the door.

"Lassie, tell her she needs an escort to the bathroom." Shawn said. Lassiter looked at him slightly confused at the statement.

"I'm pretty sure she can handle things by herself Spencer."

"I agree Shawn. She'll be safe for two minutes without you." Gus said, walking over to stand next to him.

"Thanks guys." She really did appreciate the support. She knew Shawn was just being protective, but she it was just the bathroom. And it was right down the hall.

"Can Jules at least go with you? Don't girls usually go to the bathroom in packs anyway?" Juliet perked up at the sound of her name.

"O'Hara needs to go interrogate a suspect in another crime we have going on." Lassiter said, while motioning Juliet to head in the direction of the interrogation rooms.

"I do?" She asked, a little confused.

"Yes, you do."

"She could just wait outside, it's not like she has to go in." Shawn added.

"Yeah Carlton, it won't take long." Juliet said.

"O'Hara. I'm head detective. You listen to me, not the consultant." Juliet narrowed her eyes a little.

"See if I pay for coffee again." She muttered as she walked off. Grace smiled at Lassiter, and he winked at her.

"Look, this place is not safe." Shawn said, suddenly holding something up.

"I just took Gus's wallet from his back pocket and no one even noticed." Gus looked at the object then felt around feverishly for his wallet. Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"Shawn, I thought we went over this!"

"Oh, that's it. If I don't go now, someone's gonna have to call the janitor and find me a new pair of pants." With that Grace marched down the hallway towards the bathroom. Shawn made to follow her but Gus stood in his way.

"Nuh uh, Shawn. Not until you give me that back."

"Oh come on Gus. You're being a total Suck McJones today. Tell you what. Go long." Shawn said acting like he was about to throw a football.

"Shawn." Gus warned.

"Spencer, if you throw that one millimeter, I will make it so you can never throw again. Got it?" Lassiter said, before walking off to his desk.

"You're no fun!" He said to the retreating detective. Grace laughed to herself all the way into the bathroom and when she came back out a few minutes later, now final feeling relieved, she turned and looked towards her brother. He was smiling and laughing, as Gus still tried to recover his wallet with out success, and she couldn't help but smile herself.

"Yes. Remember that look on his face. It'll be the last time you see it." Said a voice from behind her.

She didn't have time to turn around before her body started to twitch violently from the eight hundred thousand volts coming from the taser that was shoved into her back. Her unconscious body slumped into the attackers and was quickly carried out the back entrance of the station.

Shockingly, no one saw a thing, so there was no one to think it odd that an officer was carrying a young woman out of a police station. No one noticed him in the parking lot, practically throwing her in the back seat of his car. No one noticed him the last few days as a rookie roaming the halls. No. He hid well. And knew she couldn't stay in someone's sight at all times.

Danny made good on his promise. In a few hours, when she woke up, Grace would die.


	8. Placing Blame

**So sorry about the delay guys! College kind of gets in the way and is more important! lol Well i hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are much appreciated!**

* * *

A mere three minutes later, Shawn was now bored, and handed Gus his wallet back.

"I swear Shawn, next time you do that-"

"You'll deal with it, because I don't get as frazzled as you do when you take something from me, and you just wind up getting mad all over again." Shawn said with a smile.

Gus narrowed his eyes, and unable to think of a come back, stalked off. Shawn just laughed, and turned his head towards the bathrooms.

Hmm.

He looked at his watch. Seven minutes. Unless she was going...well you know, it shouldn't take this long.

"_Oh, relax Shawn. She'll kill you if you go in there." _He thought to himself, and almost expected to hear her voice ringing "damn right." in his head, but nothing was there.

Nine Minutes: Ok. Somethings not right. Shawn started to walk towards the bathrooms but turned on his heal and walked to Juliet's desk and sat on the edge of it. He shook his head.

"_No. Relax Shawn. Deep breaths. You can't go bursting into bathrooms, when she's probably just fixing herself up to look nice for Carl- EW. Don't even think it."_

Fifteen Minutes: Ok. Thats it. Too long. Way. Too. Long. Shawn pushed himself away from Juliet's desk and marched up to the girl's room door. Taking a deep breath, he pushed against the door and walked in.

It was empty. From what he could see, there were no feet at the bottoms of the stalls.

"Gracie?" He called out, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"Come on Grace, this isn't funny. " He said, slightly agitated, but the agitation was quickly replaced with fear as stall after stall turned up empty. All unlock, all vacant. His heart started to speed up, his hands shaking, sweating.

He bolted from the bathroom and ran for interrogation. He checked all three rooms. All empty except for a criminal in B. The 3 observation rooms were vacant as well. No one. No one in the holding cells, utility closet. He even went so far as to check an air duct. Empty.

His heart was now practically beating out of his chest as he raced back upstairs. He checked under every desk, checked every conference room, every other bathroom and still came up empty handed. He was now coming up to the chief's office and burst into it, startling the woman, who nearly dropped the phone in her hand at his sudden entrance.

He ran up to and around her desk, almost shoving her out of the way to look under it.

"Can I help you Mr. Spencer!?" She said angrily.

"Shawn, what the hell are you doing?" He hadn't even seen Gus. His head whipped towards the sound of his friends voice.

"She's gone Gus!" Gus's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"Grace! She's gone!" He'd never seen Shawn look so frantic. Practically shaking out of his skin.

"She's probably just redoing her make up or something." Gus tried to reassure him.

"I just searched the God damn police station up, down, inside and out Gus! She's. NOT. Here!"

"You went into the girls bathroom?"

"Gentlemen please! What is going on?!" Shawn spilled the story out so fast that Karen could catch only the most important words. Sister, death threat, today, missing.

"Mr. Spencer, I need you to calm down."

"How can I calm down Chief, she's gone! And it's Lassiter's fault." Shawn was just angry now. He wasn't frantic, just severely angry.

"Excuse me?" She said, highly doubting in her mind that her head detective could be at fault for something like this.

"I begged him to let someone either stand guard or have Juliet go with her and he refused." Just then, almost as if he heard them talking about him, Carlton walked in.

"Chief, could you-"

"You son of a bitch." Shawn said, the words dripping with the venom he so desperately wished he had right now, then practically lunged at the detective. Gus was faster though, grabbing hold of Shawn's arms and pulling him back. As if someone flipped a switch in his brain, Shawn felt the burning rage coursing through him turn ice cold as he struggled with Gus to reach Lassiter.

"What the hell is wrong with you Spencer?" Lassiter said, completely confused.

"It's your fault she's missing." His face shifted into an emotionless mask. Shawn's voice was too calm, a calm that Lassiter was a little too familiar with. The voice of stone cold killer.

"Who?" Man was he confused.

"My sister!" Shawn finally growled, again fighting to break free from Gus's hold. Lassiter blinked a few times, his gazed held on the psychic.

Flashes of the events from earlier today came to him. Shawn and Gus pulling her into the station, her face stained with tears, her eyes red, completely in a catatonic state. Shawn was desperately trying to get her to snap out of it. All his jokes couldn't even make her crack a smile. Shawn practically forced Lassiter to help, and the detective had somehow managed to get her to blink, and even move her head. He knew a little something about daddy issues.

She was growing on him. In some ways he didn't like that. After all she was a Spencer, and most likely certifiable with the claim that she too had a 'gift'. Funny how one day can change the way you think. She was a little young, yes, but still. There were plenty of men around the world dating younger women, right? Right.

And now she was gone? He shook his head, refocusing on the man in front of him. Shawn was still fighting Gus a little, but Lassiter could see right through the emotionally blank face and the killer-worthy tone. Shawn Spencer was scared to death.

"This is your fault Lassiter. I trusted you and so did she. If you had just let Juliet go with her..." But Shawn's voice got stuck. He tugged against Gus again.

"Mr. Spencer, please, I know this is hard but I need you to focus. Maybe you can try to pick up a signal from her." The Chief said. Shawn finally stopped moving. Dammit why couldn't he really be psychic?

"I'll go find O'Hara." Lassiter said, and quickly fled from the room before Shawn could come after him.

"Was Spencer right?" He thought to himself. Was this really his fault? No. It couldn't be. Grace had been safe. She was in a police station. She didn't need an escort to the bathroom. Then how, in the name of justice did she disappear right out from under everybody?

Damn. This was his fault.


	9. Lost

**Short, I know. But it has to be done :) Enjoy**

* * *

As Grace regained consciousness, she felt like her muscles were still twitching.

Her back felt like it was on fire and she couldn't move her hands.

She opened her eyes and as everything refocused she found herself lying on the floor of a completely unfamiliar building.

Then again, practically everything in Santa Barbara was unfamiliar to her.

"_A stage?"_ She thought as she sat up and looked around, the large curtain behind her and the rows of seats ahead.

She could feel the heat radiating from the stage lights above her.

"Glad to see I didn't stun you too bad. Didn't want you knocked out for your birthday surprise." Said a voice off to her left. She cringed at the familiar tone.

"Why didn't you just kill me at the station?" She said without moving.

"Too messy. Plus baby, we still had some talking to do." He cooed, his voice getting closer to her, till there was a deafening silence in the theater.

"Look at me" He quietly demanded, but Grace didn't move. She refused to look at him. A burst of pain exploded across the back of her head. She cried out as she fell forward form the force of the blow

"I said look at me." He said. His tone much darker. When the stars had cleared from her eyes, she saw Danny standing over her, gun in hand.

"_I was pistol-whipped."_ She thought, dazed.

"_Great."_

"Much better." He reached out and gently stroked her face, lightly tracing her bruised eye and she tried hard not pull away, in fear of being hit again.

She knew she had to be bleeding. She could feel the blood trickling down her neck.

"Shawn and Detective Lassiter will find us." She said weakly, fighting back the wave of nausea crashing over her. He laughed a little to himself.

"You're dimwitted brother can't even see that perky blonde girl who is so obviously interested in him. And this... Carlton Lassiter that you've been ogling over? The wannabe tough guy cop? Please, he's more interested in chasing me than saving you." He laughed again.

"Which is why I told them exactly where we are. I want them to watch the show." Grace was trying to piece this together, but the pain in her head was making it hard to think. And it didn't help that Danny knew how to keep her out of his head.

"They walk in, see me holding this to your head," He said placing the gun to her temple.

"And BANG!" Grace flinched and regretted it as another wave of nausea hit her.

"They get to watch you die." He said smiling at her, and touching her face again. She closed her eyes tight as the image of her dying in front of Shawn's eyes haunted her mind.


End file.
